<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>點圖短文 by shadowjo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399207">點圖短文</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowjo/pseuds/shadowjo'>shadowjo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kanjani8 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:27:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowjo/pseuds/shadowjo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>1. 倉橫<br/>2. 丸橫<br/>3. 雛橫<br/>4. 安橫</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maruyama Ryuhei/Yokoyama Yuu, Murakami Shingo/Yokoyama Yuu, Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yokoyama Yuu, Yokoyama Yuu/Yasuda Shota</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 倉橫</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>【大倉→橫山】</p><p>大倉忽然想到很久以前合宿的事，那天清晨他不知道為什麼突然醒來，看見一向神經質的橫山已經起床，又或者是整夜反覆沒有睡好，鳥窩般的髮型看來比較像後者。</p><p>滿臉睏倦，跪坐在自己那床被鋪上厭煩的揉著後腦，對自己敞開的前襟和撩高的下襬沒有自覺。</p><p>當時橫山因為演戲理的平頭剛長長，造型看起來很拙，身材也因為過度放任變得很有肉，誰也想不到現在渾身緊實肌肉的橫山，曾經有過那麼頹廢的時期。</p><p>儘管當時橫山又胖、又吵、又幼稚，孩子氣的個性配上短瀏海像個中二少年，大倉倒是很懷念那個，用肉呼呼臉蛋在電視上傻笑、誰也沒發現他內在的美麗的橫山。</p><p>因為只有他早已病重地，從凌亂浴衣看見滿是脂肪的軟嫩大腿和胸口時，察覺胸膛湧現的溫暖感情為何。透過凌晨微光，發現對方平時不輕易示人的柔軟，並此一眼，便難以移開視線。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 丸橫</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>【丸山→橫山】　</p><p>他不否認自己的行為就像用賺錢當誘餌，欺騙無知少女拍AV的無良經紀人。只不過他誘騙的對象是團內人人都喜愛的大哥，誰讓橫山對自己一身美麗的肌肉沒有自覺。</p><p>自從他開始健身後越來越惜肉，冬天自然是不奢求他能給點福利，到了夏天卻用怕曬為藉口，在海邊依然穿著立領長袖的泳衣，將健身成果藏在衣料之下，到底在保護什麼。</p><p>用making為由讓他站到蓮蓬頭下，被水打溼的白襯衫貼在身體上，透出若隱若現的胴體。一步步誘哄他脫掉衣服，擺出要求的姿勢，一身精實的肌肉在雪白肌膚襯托下，給人柔軟的錯覺。</p><p>橫山被他奇怪的指令弄得十分無措，在背過身體時忍不住困擾地看他一眼。哎呀，橫山除了對自己身體的吸引力沒有自覺外，對自己無助的表情也不甚了解。</p><p>越是包緊緊，越是想脫下，越是不情願，越是想戲弄。他已經想好下一個指令，making的時長已經夠用了，剩下的全是他個人收藏。</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="gtx-trans-icon">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 雛橫</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>【村上→橫山】</p><p>他可能沒意識到自己的行為，和他總是張著嘴發呆一樣，吃東西時習慣性舔上唇，舌尖捲起勾住嘴角向唇珠滑過，於是上唇會被舌頭舔得溼潤，下唇也會一併潤澤成晶亮的模樣。</p><p>小口小口進食的動作看起來賞心悅目，端正的坐姿讓人感覺家教良好，就是舌頭特別頑皮，總在你覺得畫面很優雅時，突然冒出來打招呼，顯示他稚氣未泯的本性。</p><p>平常不過的咀嚼在舌頭和嘴唇加入共演後，變得令人心猿意馬，不只一次在說話途中注意到對方Q彈柔軟的局部，除了想接吻，想把他弄得更溼以外，腦袋裡什麼也沒有。</p><p>也許，這不是無意識行為或小孩脾性，只是對方神不知鬼不覺的誘引，如同伊甸園的蛇信，悄然滑過，帶來罪惡的芳香。</p><p>你突然有了這種想法，剎那間過去看來純良的種種，都變成陷入蛛網的步步逼近。不著痕跡的咽了口口水，你想還是不要去提醒他好了，畢竟無論是無意的引誘還是有意勾引，都是心甘情願地，躺在名為橫山的蜘蛛網裡。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 安橫</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>【安田→橫山】</p><p>橫山斜躺在沙發上，對剛回來的他露出很淺的笑容，眼神露骨，扯開T恤領口，露出健壯的胸膛。</p><p>經常被稱讚的白皙肌膚，在光線下會微微反光，讓人感覺那身美肌如白玉般完美無瑕，只有少部分親密的人才會發現，其實他身上有很多可愛的小痣，像是要把沒長在臉上的部分補回來一樣，分佈在身體各個角落。</p><p>只有在對方安靜的、心悅誠服的展現時，才能細數那些點綴在身上的美麗黑曜石。譬如此時扯開的領口，可以看見鎖骨和左胸上的痣，醒目地點在潔白如雪的皮膚上，吸引人上前舔吮。</p><p>在他印象裡，那個人很少主動、很少積極、很少索要，很少明確地表達慾望。生性害羞內斂的男人，上次這麼做的時候，是為了一塊價格高昂的伊比利豬，而那已經是六年前的事了。</p><p>最新的一次，近在眼前。他感覺自己的教導非常有成效。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>